Numb
by pyropixiepenguin
Summary: my 1st ever story.... songfic Linkin Parks Numb Ryou is tired of Bakura pushing him around


Pixie~hey everybody this is my first ever story so please don't damage my spirit so early!! I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park or any of there songs.. A girl can only dream  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Ryou sat quietly on the bench in the park. Thoughts raced through his mind as he stared blankly up at the sky. 'I don't want to go home,' he thought to himself. 'Bakura would be there' Ryou shuddered at the thought of having to face another beating from his Yami. He was sick and tired of Bakura pushing him around, making him do what Bakura wanted. Ryou needed to find a way to stop it all.  
  
* I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes*  
  
'Where the hell is he?' thought Bakura waiting for Ryou to walk in the door. He tapped his foot impatiently. 'If he doesn't come home soon I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of that weak good-for-nothing hikari.' Bakura shook his head. That's not what he thought about Ryou. Bakura was so confused. All he wanted was for Ryou to become more like him, more evil and less weak, but he instead just made Ryou scared to death of Bakura. 'Well he deserves it. If he would just toughen up then maybe I might.' The door suddenly opened slowly. Bakura slid quietly into the shadows waiting for his hikari to close the door. Ryou silently dragged his feet as he stumbled through the door. He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was rest. "B..Bakura?" he asked the darkness. There was no answer. A sigh of relief left his lips as he fell to the couch and shut his eyes. "Welcome home hikari." Ryou's eyes suddenly flew open as he stared up into the eyes of Bakura. "Where were you? I was worried." Bakura said his voice dripping with sarcasm. With a sudden lunge Bakura's hands were grasping Ryou's hair.  
  
*Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow*  
  
Ryou barley felt his hair being pulled out of his head. He didn't feel anything anymore. Pain wasn't feeling; it was just another daily activity like taking a shower. Sure, he still hated the beatings he would get every time Ryou would do something wrong. Ryou hated them not because of the pain because each hit Bakura threw was another sign that he hated Ryou. Ryou wanted Bakura's love more then anything, but first Bakura had to stop beating him and stop the horrible insults which cute worse then any knife could ever. Ryou just wanted it to stop so he and Bakura could be happy together. Bakura's fist connected hard with Ryou's jaw waking Ryou from his daydream. Again Ryou didn't make a sound. He just laid there limp on the couch wondering why Bakura did this to him.  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you*  
  
"You are worthless! Why do I even let you live?" Bakura spat at Ryou's body which was slumped against the wall. He kicked him once more before glaring at Ryou. "you make so many mistakes so many times. You just don't learn." Bakura turned and walked away without looking back at Ryou. 'This isn't what you want.' Bakura heard a voice deep inside him say. He growled at himself. 'Then what do I want?' he asked himself almost expecting an answer. He didn't know what to do so he walked to his bedroom falling into the bed. Ryou stared up from his leaning position against the wall. His whole body ached. 'Why does he do this?' Ryou asked himself trying to stand up leaning on the wall for support. 'I've never done anything wrong. I've never hurt him so why does he hurt me so much? Better question. Why do I stay to take the abuse?' Ryou's head was heavy. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional torment he felt. Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom, hoping to figure this all out.  
  
*Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you*  
  
Ryou looked at his reflection in astonishment. His eye was swollen, definitely going to be black and blue the next day. There was a gash on the side of his head from when Bakura threw Ryou into the mirror. Opening the cabinet, he found some cleaning stuff for the cut and wrapped it with a bandage. His hand flew unconsciously to the scar that was on his chin from the stitches he had to get last week when he 'fell' down the steps. 'I can't take this any longer.' Ryou thought to himself. 'It hurts me so much to disappoint him, to fail in pleasing him because I love him so much, but I can't take the abuse. I have to end it all.'  
  
*Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you*  
  
Ryou made his way to Bakura's door trying to think of what he would say to his Yami. Ryou tried not to fear him, but all attempts at courage failed. His arms quivered as he reached to knock for the door. The knock was almost inaudible, but in a second Bakura opened the door staring down at his hikari. Bakura's hard glare slowly turned to a sympathetic look as his eyes feel upon his bruised and broken hikari. 'What have I done?' Bakura wanted to ask if Ryou was alright. He really did, but instead it came out as, "What do you want you worthless piece of trash?" Ryou shuddered with his words, but didn't look down from his staring match with Bakura. He felt himself getting lost in Bakura's beautiful eyes. "I.I.wanted to.to talk to you." Ryou stammered out. Suddenly without warning, Ryou collapsed into Bakura's arms. "Please. you have to stop this." Ryou cried into Bakura's chest. Ryou knew most likely he would get thrown into the wall. He braced himself, but it never came. He opened his eyes and look up at his Yami. Bakura held Ryou, not letting him go. "I'm sorry, hikari." Bakura said finally staring into the distance. Ryou's eyes widened in shock as he heard his Yami's words. Ryou trembled a little. "I can't. can't take this much longer. I really can't." Ryou sobbed. Bakura stroked Ryou's back. 'Why am I doing this?' thought Bakura. 'Why can't I just drop him to the ground?' But Bakura couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't let go of Ryou.  
  
*And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you*  
  
Ryou looked deep inside himself. He had to say it. 'It is now or never' thought Ryou. "Bakura.. I think. I think I might love you." Ryou stammered out, waiting for some insult or remark about his feelings, but none ever came. Instead Bakura just sat there silently deep inside his thoughts. Finally he responded. "I think I may love you too."  
  
*I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be* 


End file.
